


My sunshine

by nobunakira



Series: Last sunshine [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine<br/>You make me happy when skies are grey<br/>You’ll never know dear, how much I love you<br/>Please don’t take my sunshine away</p>
<p>The other night dear, as I lay sleepin’<br/>I dreamed, I held you in my arms<br/>When I awoke dear, I was mistaken<br/>So I hung my head and I cry”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sunshine

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, when listening to “CLAIR DE LUNE”, I thought I should draw something for this couple. Very sorry for the bad hand writting. I got an what they call an artblock and couldn’t finish any art piece for a while. I hope this will break the ice for me. Thanks for youtubers’ theories about the game, I think I will draw a sequel for this one.  
> It's so hard to draw Seb. =_= I think I must practice more.


End file.
